


Never Ever

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: Wrath of Volthy ending fixed. Partly inspired by the song 'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together' by Taylor Swift.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

Immediately, it was obvious this wasn't a normal dream. While Sinestro was there, as gorgeous as ever, a regular star in Hal's dreams, the atmosphere and the surroundings were all unfamiliar. This couldn't possibly have come from Hal's own mind. It led him to the conclusion, especially with the way Sinestro looked so forlorn, this dream had to have some basis in reality.

Swirling colours of yellow were all around him, danced through the air, and he followed them to where they wrapped around Sinestro. For a moment, Hal was quiet, eyeing Sinestro and waiting for a greeting, any acknowledgement. None came. "Am I like, in your brain right now?" Hal tried, stepping closer and lightly nudging Sinestro's shoulder with his own. "It's kinda cool."

"No," Sinestro responded, and now he did glance at Hal. His eyes were piercing, but otherwise he was quite expressionless. "You remain on Earth, far from where I meditate on a planet you wouldn't have heard of. A simple mental link, nothing more, has been created between us, but only so I may speak with you. If you have no objections?" Almost unnoticeably, Sinestro's fingers twitched, but it couldn't have been a nervous action. Could it?.

"Uh, yeah," Hal assured. It seemed best to agree. Clearly, Sinestro was going through some things and Hal was always happy to help out. "Go ahead." Unable to resist it, he trailed his fingers over the hard surface of Sinestro's collarbone and he felt the skin shiver, noticed Sinestro didn't push him away. "Why do you wanna talk to me?" Somehow, Hal's mouth had ended up nearer to Sinestro's ear than he'd intended.

One of Sinestro's hands dropped down to rest on Hal's hip and tugged him closer. That grip was irresistible, Hal didn't think to fight. Despite how real this all was, it still felt like a dream and all of Hal's inhibitions had gone straight out the window. So he melded himself to every shape of Sinestro's body, almost as though it was habit, when this close. There, he felt he belonged, he'd been missing that.

"I miss you," Sinestro spoke what Hal had been thinking, voice soft. It was hard not to fall for it, be taken in by the words, the touch, and Hal tilted his chin up, examined Sinestro's eyes. Everything seemed so sincere. "You are all I can think about. It's quite distracting," Sinestro continued. His fingers came up, cupped the side of Hal's jaw, and the pad of his thumb lightly stroked Hal's cheek.

It was when Sinestro's lips were maybe a centimetre from Hal's that Hal regretfully had to come to his senses. This couldn't happen. So he turned his head away and Sinestro's lips brushed his cheek instead. They were so incredibly soft, it wasn't fair. But Hal caught himself, stumbled backwards, had to leave the radius of Sinestro's allure. Or he felt sure he wouldn't be able to control himself.

Once a safe distance away, Hal quickly excused himself to Sinestro who hadn't moved from where he was standing, "I-I'm taken." However, even he knew his reaction was a little extreme for that. Yeah, because it was taking everything he had not to return to Sinestro's arms. Wait, no, he had to remember Carol. "Hands off and all that." With his heart pounding in his chest, blood rushing in his head, Hal didn't think he'd managed to pull off the charade of casualness.

As Sinestro's expression was again, quite blank, Hal wasn't quite sure of the reaction. But the oppressive silence that began stretching out was giving him an answer. With eyes downcast, away from Hal, Sinestro was looking like someone who had just been rejected. And that was Hal's fault, but he felt a little frustrated. "Look, I don't know what you expected. You're the one who left. When I - I needed you, Thaal. It's been months. You don't get to come back."

Now, Sinestro did look up, but it was with a furrowed brow. "You believe I left because I wanted to?" Every word dripped with incredulity. "Hal, how could I have possibly stayed? In what universe would that have worked? I had just slaughtered your former leaders, in cold blood. All I proved to you is my inability to never change. Who would have welcomed me? Certainly not you."

"I would've," Hal snapped. While he couldn't deny how the rest of the Corps would act, he was affronted by the lack of trust in himself. "What, you think I'm going to give up on you for mass murdering a bunch of people? You've done that plenty of times - the Guardians were nothing special. You had just saved my life and the rest of the universe. I would have gone to war with the Green Lanterns to have them accept you, if it was what you wanted. But it wasn't."

"They would have shunned me as soon as your back was turned," Sinestro was insisting on arguing, trying to excuse his own habit of abandoning people. "They would have been right to." At the end there, Sinestro's voice cracked and forced Hal to lose sight of all his anger. "I am not a good person. Your ring never truly chose me. It was a manipulation, nothing more. I am a failed Lantern whose life has brought nothing but misery to others. I should leave you to your supposed happiness."

All the pain of losing Korugar, of every time he'd failed was written for a brief second in Sinestro's features, then he turned away. It was too familiar, had Hal's heart jumping irregularly, he couldn't allow Sinestro to walk away from him a second time when in such a hopeless state. "No!" Though already seeing the dream fade around the edges, Hal threw himself forward, latched onto Sinestro. The dream brightened again.

Nothing could have broken Hal's grip. His arms snaked their way around Sinestro's neck, holding him in place, making sure he couldn't disappear. "You've made me happy," Hal said fiercely. "Plenty of times. Sure, you've also made me miserable, a lot." Like, wow, no one made Hal want to rip his own heart out more than Sinestro did. "But I've never been happier with someone else. If I had the choice, Sin, I'd keep you in my life."

While his only intention had been to speak the truth, Hal was delighted when what he'd said brought a soft smile to Sinestro's lips. This was one of those moments where Sinestro made him happy, Hal's chest was filled with warmth. Now Hal thought about it, he himself hadn't felt this happy for some time. But Sinestro still looked kind of a mess.

What Hal wanted was to help, refused to leave Sinestro suffering again. Something needed to be done so Sinestro could stop thinking about everything he'd ever failed at. "If you can make me happy, I'm sure you can make others happy too," Hal said thoughtfully. Sinestro didn't understand, just looked confused, uncertainty twisting his lips.

"You know," Hal wanted to explain himself, "be a good person. Properly, this time. You have unlimited power." He gestured all around, to indicate Parallax. "Just don't get carried away. If a building is falling down, fix it. Don't tear it down and rebuild. If someone is in danger, help them. Don't rearrange the entire society so they'll never be in danger again. It's where you keep going wrong, honestly."

To Hal's relief, Sinestro was nodding slowly, absorbing the words. He seemed to understand what Hal was getting at. But that didn't mean everything would go smoothly, so Hal offered something else. "If you need advice or I don't know, someone who doesn't scream when they realise who you are, I want you to do your mind link thingy and talk to me again. OK?"

It was probably easy to see Hal was worried Sinestro would never come back, wanted to see him again more than anything, but Sinestro made no comment of it. "Very well," was Sinestro's simple agreement. "I shall be your heroic agency in the universe." A slight smirk tugged at his lips. At least he'd cheered up somewhat. It was a whole lot more than Hal had expected.

"This was not the outcome I had in mind when I had the idea to contact you," Sinestro spoke quietly now. "But I'm glad." With strong fingers, Sinestro pulled one of Hal's arms from around his neck and the other soon followed. To Hal's surprise however, Sinestro didn't move away, he engulfed Hal in a tight hug. Automatically, Hal returned the hug, hands resting lightly on Sinestro's back. "Thank you." It was little more than a murmur, but Hal's chest grew warm again.

A moment later, all the warmth vanished, all the peace, and Hal was opening his eyes to a room that was way too bright. Sunlight streamed through the window, falling across his eyes. "Close the curtains," he complained, before rolling over and burying his face in the pillow. He wanted to go back to sleep, see Sinestro again. "Who gets up at this time, anyway?"

"Some of us have to work, Hal," Carol reminded him briskly, and Hal knew she hadn't closed the curtains yet, probably wouldn't. If only he had his ring, he could do it himself without moving. "And you can't lie around in bed forever. Go find a job or something. You must be bored." The retort on the tip of Hal's tongue was bit back, that he would have something to do if he had his ring. But he'd given that up, it was the only way this relationship could work.

"I saw Sinestro," Hal confessed abruptly and wasn't surprised when Carol was suddenly very quiet. "He showed up in my dream. Used Parallax to do it. I gave him a bit of advice, told him to back off. Honestly, he was kind of a mess. Didn't know what to do with himself. I think losing Korugar really hit him hard. It's cool I told him he could call again if he needed to, right? I'm all he's got."

Cautious of the answer he would get, Hal raised his head, squinted against the bright light, so he could watch Carol. She appeared hesitant. "Hal, I think you should be careful. I know you tend to have a blind spot where Sinestro is concerned, and I don't want him taking advantage of you. Last time he showed up, you disappeared and I -"

"And I came back," Hal interrupted her, because her worries were unfounded. There were no Guardians to mess up the universe this time, Hal had no reason to leave. "Handed in my ring and everything. So there's nothing he can do about it. Him and I - it's over." Hal waved a dismissive hand. "I just don't want him getting killed because I'm not there for him. Anyway, didn't you get up early for a reason?"

Although not looking happy with how the conversation had ended, Carol went back to getting ready for work. Once again, Hal hid his face from the sun. This time though, he tried not to think about sleeping, about seeing Sinestro again. It just wasn't something he wanted. Was it?


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, the carrot rolled out from underneath Hal's fingers and he nearly sliced open his hand. Given the razor sharp edge of the knife, it would have resulted in quite a severe injury. At least, in comparison with the injuries he'd received on Earth since he'd given up his ring. The worst so far was a stubbed toe.

From job to job, Hal had bounced, unable to stop himself from being fired from each one. And now, he was back to being unemployed, the last job had deemed him too mentally unstable, and Carol had put her foot down. If he wasn't going to work, he would have to do something useful, something that wasn't sitting around doing nothing. That something was chopping up carrots.

With a sigh, Hal snatched the carrot back up and returned to trying to slice it in half down its length. A hand touched his shoulder, he yelped, jerked the knife, and his skin was opened in a jagged line down his thumb by the silver metal. Cursing, Hal spun around, knife waving wildly in front of his face. Then he dropped it.

"Sinestro?!" Hal gaped, barely noticing his throbbing hand or the blood dripping down his fingers. For there Sinestro stood, in person. "What are you doing here? You - You nearly gave me a heart attack." OK, so maybe that was exaggerating a little, but Hal's heart was pounding. Sinestro had surprised him with the whole sudden appearing act.

"My apologies," Sinestro murmured. His eyes were as bright as they'd always been, and they were fixed on Hal. Then they flicked down, found Hal's bleeding hand. "Allow me." A hand was held out to Hal, he didn't think, just placed his own bloody one on Sinestro's palm. Now, he could feel the pain, burning from the wound, and he flinched. But he'd had far worse in his life.

Yellow energy, the overpowering energy of Parallax, seeped from Sinestro's hand into Hal's and the wound knitted back together. It tingled slightly, and Hal's hand was back to normal. He eyed it in amazement, too impressed with Sinestro's control to be bothered by having Parallax so close to him. "Uh, thanks. 'Course, I can't use these carrots -" he indicated to them absently, his blood coated the vegetables - "but now I can chop up some more."

Before Hal could make to do just that, Sinestro caught his shoulder, held him back. "You are not meant for chopping up vegetables," Sinestro informed him, deeply serious. He hesitated then, with Hal pressed between him and the bench, and confessed, "I cannot understand why you are still here. Surely this isn't making you happy. You can return. The Corps would welcome you -"

One of Hal's fingers pressed to Sinestro's lips, silencing him. "We've talked about this," Hal reminded, and a hard edge slipped into his tone. "I don't need a ring to be happy. And I like Earth. This is my home. You don't get to come here and mess it up." Hopefully, the message would sink into Hal as well and he wouldn't end up doubting his life choices because of Sinestro. Again.

Sighing, Hal moved his finger from Sinestro's lips. "You know, I don't miss this," he said, though not unkindly. "I know who I am, I know what I want. And I know it better than you do. So just, lay off, alright? How'd your whole being a good person thing work out?" It was a quick change of subject, Hal didn't want to talk about his totally not awful life.

Fortunately, Sinestro did like to boast about himself and he relaxed, but didn't let Hal free from being trapped against the bench. That had to be intentional. "I have been made a consultant to the Green Lantern Corps," he informed, chest puffed up a little in pride. "In my bid to do as you suggested, I saved several Green Lanterns from quite a precarious situation and - but I'm sure you have no interest in the whole story."

"I figure you were just your usual awesome self and other people finally took notice," Hal agreed. He lightly touched Sinestro's shoulder with the back of his fingers. "Congratulations. I'm really happy for you, Sin. I mean, this is what you want, isn't it? No more meditating on random planets, actually having something to do..." Was it bad Hal was a little jealous?

"This job is hardly difficult," Sinestro dismissed with a scoff. "I could do it while sleeping. So I have plenty of time to pursue other things, like you." The sudden come on took Hal by surprise, so he didn't think to react when the Sinestro leaned closer and placed his hands either side of Hal's body on the bench. "Come with me."

It was hard not to feel compelled to do just that, Hal noted, because Sinestro was a dominating figure and his voice was unfairly seductive. Somehow, Hal managed to resist, though it was far more difficult than it had been in the dream. Probably because it felt so much more real. But Hal had his priorities straight, reluctantly pushed Sinestro off of him.

"No." Only by a few steps did Sinestro move back, and Hal kind of wished he'd fight this, give Hal an excuse to give in. Or an excuse to kick him out, get away from temptation. Because Hal was so tempted. "I'm telling you, Sin, this isn't happening." From Sinestro to himself, Hal gestured, indicating what 'this' referred to. "Not ever. And while we're at it, I don't want the ring back either."

The words tasted like a lie on Hal's tongue, but he swallowed it back and held Sinestro's gaze defiantly. After a moment, Sinestro angled his head away. "If you are quite sure. I don't want you to live in misery, Hal. Not after - after everything. And not after you've helped me. It may not have seemed as though you did all too much, but I think I know where I'd be without you."

"Wallowing in your own misery probably," Hal muttered. "Stuck in the past, achieving nothing. Reading the Book of Oa to Green Lanterns." OK, Hal didn't know where that last one had come from but it all sounded horrible. So he moved closer and grasped both of Sinestro's shoulders. "I want you to promise me that if this whole Green Lantern thing falls apart, you'll come find me. Not because I'll suddenly be willing to give up my life here, that's never happening. We are never happening. But -"

"I understand," Sinestro interrupted quickly. A small smile danced around the corners of his mouth. "You are offering to be here for me, and it has absolutely nothing to do with wanting to see me again." His voice dropped to a lower octave, almost a purr. "Not in the slightest." He glanced down at one of Hal's hands on his shoulder and said more firmly, "I refuse to give up on you, Hal. But it is still your decision. I simply will not be making it an easy one for you."

A door slammed, Hal jumped and turned around. His hands folded together behind his back, he knew he looked guilty when Carol walked into the room. Of course, she noticed instantly, paused, and asked, "You saw him, didn't you?" It was more an accusation than a question. It was obvious who she was talking about, Hal usually interacted with nobody but her.

Hesitant, Hal glanced behind him, but Sinestro was gone. Where or how, Hal had no idea, and he was left with turning back to face Carol. She hadn't backed down, was watching him with a frown. There was no point in denying it, Hal sighed and rested his hands on the table. "Yeah. But I swear, this is the first time since the weird dream thing. We're not like, secretly meeting behind your back or something." But that unfortunately sounded like a great idea.

There was no response to that, Carol didn't seem to be paying Hal's words too much attention, and she missed the moment Hal did actually start thinking about meeting Sinestro again. The alien had been gone for a few seconds and Hal already wanted him back. "What happened to your hand? Hal, did he hurt you?" In a few seconds, Carol had crossed the room and snatched Hal's hand up to examine it. There was still dried blood there.

"Uh, no, he actually healed me," Hal corrected with a scowl. Of course Carol would automatically think the worst of Sinestro, she didn't understand. "I just cut myself chopping up the carrots. Who knew it was such a dangerous job, huh?" Awkwardly, Hal rubbed at the back of his head and prepared himself for Carol's disappointment over him not being able to act like a normal human being. It was a usual occurrence.


	3. Chapter 3

Upset and angry, Hal stormed out of the restaurant. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Why had Carol felt the need to propose to him? It had just resulted in another argument, one that had blown up completely. By the end, everyone else in the restaurant had noticed and were throwing Hal disapproving looks to match Carol's one.

But he'd been trying. Really, he'd been trying the hardest he could to make the whole relationship work. So how could Carol accuse him of not? She had no idea how it felt to be without such a significant part of himself. Being Green Lantern was one of the most important things to Hal and however much Carol tried, she couldn't replace that. Like Hal couldn't force himself to not want his ring back.

So here he was, outside under the stars which were unfortunately hidden by bright street lights, and wishing he could just change a fundamental part of himself so him and Carol could work. That was how it was supposed to be, right? He'd always thought he'd just end up with Carol after well, being Green Lantern. But there was no after. He didn't want there to be. Was that so bad? Carol thought so, it was why they'd just broken up and Hal had nowhere to go.

Of course, Hal realised, as he strolled along the dark footpath, shoulders hunched and staring at the ground, he couldn't even get his ring back now, couldn't have the life he wanted. Well, there was always the possibility of being Green Lantern without a ring. Plenty of heroes didn't have powers. Like Ollie and Bruce. Sure, Hal didn't have any money, and he refused to beg for help, but he'd find a way somehow. He would go back to helping people, even if it was in a toned down way. Like Sinestro was doing.

Even as Hal had the thought, he slammed into something solid, someone solid, and stumbled back. "What the -" Against the bright green light before him, Hal had to squint, and then his eyes went wide. It was like he'd just stepped back in time. Blazoned across Sinestro's chest was the symbol of a Green Lantern, firmly flaunting his new status in the universe.

It was probably ridiculous, no definitely, but Hal felt like a rookie again, the one that was led around like a lovesick puppy. Maybe it had something to do with the way Sinestro stood, hands on his hips, chin lifted arrogantly as he commanded respect for a Green Lantern, not just for himself. Or it could be the fact he didn't look seconds from murdering someone, like the last time he'd worn this particular colour.

Really though, the difference was all in the way he looked at Hal. A similarity, more accurately, to a time Hal ached for, dreamed about far too much and could never get out of his head. "You - You did it," Hal said in greeting, stumbling over the words with the confusion of thoughts in his head. "You're a Green Lantern. Congratulations. I always knew you could do it."

After several hesitant steps closer, Hal wrapped his arms around Sinestro and gave him a warm hug. "I owe my success to you," Sinestro waved off the congratulations, though he didn't wave off Hal. Instead, he returned the hug with one arm while the other hand tangled in Hal's hair. "Although it is hardly much of one. This ring is a symbol, nothing more. I think I rather preferred fighting Parallax for the little power he allowed me to use. Less dull."

Of course Sinestro could pull off being a Green Lantern in his sleep. That he was bored was hardly a surprise. What Hal could do about it however, he wasn't sure. His thinking capabilities were mostly consumed by ideas on what to do with himself next, after breaking up with Carol. Perhaps this was some of what Sinestro had felt, when first approaching Hal.

"That's too bad," Hal sighed, and he rested his head against Sinestro's shoulder. Against his chest, he could feel Sinestro's heart beating, could feel the blood pumping through his veins and he snuggled closer. If he never had to move again, he would be happy. But it was impossible, he had to tell Sinestro to leave, that nothing could happen between them. Or did he? After all, Carol was no longer a factor.

The fingers in Hal's hair were slowly massaging his scalp, he allowed his eyes to flutter closed. "Hal," Sinestro began then, and he sounded quite cautious. No doubt he was concerned he'd unwittingly cross over some lines, get pushed away. "Are you alright? Did something happen between you and Ferris?" As usual, Sinestro had caught on to Hal's problems quite quickly, and concern was the only thing to be found in his tone.

"Yeah," Hal said shortly. "We broke up." He didn't want to talk about it, he wanted to forget any of it had ever happened and just focus on his plan of becoming a human vigilante. Well, it was more of an idea than a plan. Less than that even. All he wanted was his ring back, to see the stars in their foreign arrangements, and to have Sinestro at his side. "I don't know what to do, Sin."

Even if this was like admitting defeat, that Sinestro had won, Hal didn't care. He couldn't spend another second on this planet with Carol. The only thing preventing him from feeling utterly hopeless in that moment was the fact of Sinestro still touching him, still running fingers through his hair. But that stopped too, Sinestro pulled away and Hal bit back any sounds of disappointment. Only to be presented with a green ring, held out in an offer towards him.

The sparkling green material that had been covering Sinestro vanished, leaving him in nothing but black and blue. "Take it," Sinestro offered. "I believe you need it more than I do. I have Parallax. I prefer Parallax. And I can continue to work with the Green Lanterns as I was before. If you join me, my only reaction would be pleasure at your company. There's nothing, nobody, more important to me than you. Let me help you, Hal. Please."

Even if Hal hadn't wanted to take the ring back, he would've found Sinestro imploring him so intensely very hard to resist. As it was, he did want the ring back. Months of arguing with Carol had exhausted Hal, he was tired of fighting, tired of living on Earth. But still, he was hesitant. It had been quite some time. "What if it doesn't accept me?" Even as Hal said it, he knew he was being ridiculous. His willpower couldn't just go away or something, that was why he was here, and not still with Carol.

By the expression Sinestro was giving him, Hal could tell the Korugarian thought he was being an obtuse idiot too. Well, that was certainly familiar, and Hal couldn't help but smile. "Hal, no one is more deserving than you are," Sinestro stated, and he sounded irritated with Hal's own lack of faith in himself. "Of course it will accept you. Now, do you want it or not?" As though just daring Hal to accept, Sinestro dangled the ring tantalisingly before him.

Forestalling no more, Hal snatched up the ring and allowed it to rest in his palm. After a moment of silence, it spoke. "Hal Jordan of Earth," it said. "You have the ability to overcome great fear." A bright happy smile spread over Hal's lips, and he shoved the ring onto his finger. As the green material crept over his body, Hal felt much better, more like himself than he had for a while now. How could he have given this up?

From side to side, Hal turned his hand, examining the ring from all angles. It was perfect and a heavy weight seemed to just lift from his shoulders. His smile brightened. "This is the best thing ever. Wow." Suddenly remembering he wasn't alone, Hal turned his gaze on Sinestro. "Thank you." After all Sinestro's hard work, just giving his ring to Hal surely couldn't have been as easy as he made it out to be. And Hal was so grateful.

"You are quite welcome," Sinestro responded, and his eyes were warm as he grasped Hal's hand. "Would you join me on Oa? We could race there, if you like." A hint of a smirk touched the corner of Sinestro's lips. "I may even finally defeat you. Parallax is far more powerful than a simple ring, and you are terribly out of practice."

Putting on a show of being very offended, Hal pressed a hand against his chest and pulled a shocked expression. "I could fly faster than you without a ring," he challenged. "No overpowered parasite will get the best of me." His ring hand he clenched into a fist, he took up a stand next to Sinestro, ready to start the race.

For Sinestro's part, he simply turned to face the sky and a cape flowed from his shoulders, there was a sudden overload of yellow light. Being so near to Parallax didn't make Hal too uncomfortable, but he did say, wanted to let Sinestro know, "None of this means I'm getting back with you. Just so you're aware."

"Darling," Sinestro sighed, though Hal could all but taste how entertained the Korugarian was, "I have never met another as stubborn as you. Is it so hard to admit when I am right?" Sinestro quirked an eyebrow, then smirked again. "No matter. Just know, whenever I am with you, I am thinking of throwing you against the nearest wall and having my way with you. Go!"

With no other warning than that, Sinestro pushed off the ground and was gone in a matter of seconds. Too busy being distracted by Sinestro's words, Hal was slow to follow and he realised of course, that was exactly what Sinestro had intended. "Cheater," Hal muttered, but he was still determined to win.

Off on Sinestro's tail he flew, and it was the best feeling in the world. In the sky, with his ring, with Sinestro, nothing could make Hal more content and any thought of Carol was now far from his mind. He whizzed past Sinestro, waving, and then sped on, into the stars, which he could see clearer than he had for far too long. Never would he lose sight of them again.


End file.
